The Evil of Dregg
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Evil of Dregg ("Dreggs Übel") ist die 90. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 12. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein Wiedersehen mit Mona LisaNachdem die Turtles, Professor Honeycutt, April und Casey den Schaden, den die Triceratonier bei ihrem vor kurzem erfolgten Angriff an der Ulixes hinterlassen haben, in einem Raumhafen beheben lassen konnten, brechen die Freunde erneut auf die Suche nach dem letzten Bauteil des Schwarzlochgenerators auf. Doch bald nach dem Start empfangen sie zu ihrer Überraschung einen Notruf von Mona Lisa, die ihnen berichtet, dass ihr Kommandeur G'thraka von Armaggon gefangengenommen wurde. Die Besatzung der Ulixes trifft sich mit Mona Lisa und nimmt sie - sehr zu Raphaels Freude - an Bord. Dort vervollständigt Mona Lisa ihren Bericht über G'thrakas Entführung und fügt hinzu, dass er nach Sectoid One gebracht wurde, Lord Dreggs Heimatwelt. Die Turtles und ihre Freunde bieten Mona Lisa bereitwillig ihre Hilfe an, und so nehmen sie zusammen Kurs auf Sectoid One. thumb|200px|Der Angriff der Zax-BienenDie Ulixes tritt in das Sectoid-System ein und landet schließlich auf Sectoid One, dem Hauptquartier von Dregg. Doch als sie sich über dessen Oberfläche zu Dreggs Hauptquartier bewegen, fällt Casey versehentlich in einen Zugang zu einem Insektenbau und weckt dabei unfreiwillig dessen Bewohner auf. Die Freunde können den Schwarm nach einem kurzen Kampf vertreiben, doch dabei ist eines der Insekten durch einen unglücklichen Schlag von Casey direkt in Donatellos Gesicht gelandet und hat ihn mit seinem Giftstachel getroffen. Das Gift löst heftige Schwellungen in Donatellos Gesicht aus, was April und den Professor dazu zwingt, ihn zur Behandlung zurück auf die Ulixes zu schaffen, während Leonardo, Raphael, Mona Lisa, Michelangelo und Casey die Suche nach G'thraka fortsetzen. thumb|left|200px|Der VerratSchließlich erreicht Leonardos Team (zu Raphaels steigendem Unbehagen wegen dessen Furcht vor Insekten) Dreggs Schloss und dringen zum Thronsaal vor, doch dort geraten sie in eine Falle, die ihnen Dregg und Armaggon gestellt haben und an der Mona Lisa ihren Anteil geleistet hat. Tief betroffen über den Verrat durch die Liebe seines Lebens verliert Raphael jeglichen Kampfeswillen, und er und seine Gefährten werden ebenfalls gefangen gesetzt. Natürlich verlangt Dregg als Allererstes, dass die Turtles ihm die Teile des Schwarzlochgenerators ausliefern, doch Leonardo hat in dieser Lage wenigstens die Genugtuung, Dregg mitteilen zu können, dass die Triceratonier jetzt in dem Besitz der beiden Fragmente sind. thumb|200px|Meet the Scorponoid!Mona Lisa und G'thraka verlangen ein privates Gespräch mit Dregg, in dessen Verlauf enthüllt wird, dass Dregg die beiden Salamandrianer dazu gezwungen hat, ihm die Turtles auszuliefern, indem er ihre Heimatwelt einer Blockade durch seine Armee unterzogen hat. Obwohl Mona Lisa und G'thraka widerwillig ihren Teil der Abmachung eingehalten haben, zieht der hinterhältige Dregg sein Versprechen an sie zurück und kündigt hohnlachend die vollständige Invasion von Salamandria an. Währenddessen können sich Leonardo, Michelangelo und Casey aus ihrem Käfig befreien und sich auf Armaggon und die Vreen-Wachen stürzen, werden aber von Dregg persönlich überwältigt und zusammen mit Raphael in eine Todesgrube geworfen, wo sie von einem Insektencyborg, dem Scorponoid, angegriffen werden. thumb|left|200px|Der Kammerjäger ist da!In der Zwischenzeit kann Honeycutt auf der Ulixes Donatellos Vergiftung mit einem Gegenserum behandeln; und das äußerst potente Mittel bringt Donatello auf die Idee, es als eine Art Insektenvertilgungsmittel gegen Dreggs Armee einzusetzen. Auf diese Weise können sie unbemerkt bis zu Dreggs Thronsaals vorstoßen, wo April mithilfe des Seelensternsplitters und einem telekinetischen Trick einen Streit zwischen Dregg und Armaggon anzettelt. Unter der Deckung dieses Ablenkungsmanövers befreien sie ihre Freunde; unterstützt von Mona Lisa und G'thraka, die ihren Fehler wieder gutzumachen versuchen, nehmen sie den Kampf gegen Dreggs Gefolgschaft auf und können aus dem Palast fliehen. Doch Dregg nimmt sehr rasch ihre Verfolgung auf und zwingt Mona Lisa und G'thraka dazu, sich ihm entgegenzustellen und so ihren Freunden die Chance zur Flucht zu ermöglichen. thumb|200px|Die VersöhnungDiese Opferbereitschaft erweckt Raphaels Lebensgeister wieder, und zusammen mit seinen Brüdern unterstützen sie die Salamandrianer, bis Mona Lisa vom Stachel des Scorponoids gefällt wird. Voller Wut stürzt Raphael sich auf Dregg, prügelt wild auf ihn ein und entdeckt dabei, dass der Herr der Insekten in Wirklichkeit ein verkleiderter Roboter ist. Im letzten Moment kann Honeycutt die Ulixes per Fernsteuerung herbeirufen, und an Bord des Schiffes kann der Professor Mona Lisa vor dem Tod bewahren. Die beiden Salamandrianer entschuldigen sich bei den Turtles für ihren ungewollten Verrat, und Raphael und Mona Lisa finden wieder zueinander. Zitate *thumb|200px|Ein System voller BugsProfessor Honeycutt: Willkommen im Sectoid-System. Bevölkerung: Insekten! Jede Menge Insekten. Casey Jones: Das ist der voll metalligste Teil der Galaxie, den ich je gesehen habe! Honeycutt: Es ist gar kein Metall, sondern organisches Gestein. Diese Welt war einstmals viel intensiver bevölkert, bevor Dregg an die Macht kam. Eine Rasse von uralten kosmischen Insekten hat diese Stockwelten erschaffen. Michelangelo: Ich wette, dass das hier dich total zum Ausflippen bringt, Raph! Da du ja Angst vor Insekten und so hast -! [wird von Raphael rasch weggeschubst] Raphael: [nervös] Ich hab' keine Angst vor denen, Mikey! Ich bin total in Ordnung, kein Problem! Ich zittere nicht am ganzen Körper und flippe nicht aus! Ich nicht! [kratzt sich verlegen am Panzer] *'Michelangelo': Ähm... Sind wir jetzt in irgendeiner Art Riesenkäfermagen?? Casey Jones: Ist viel bequemer als in einem Kraang-Wurmmagen. Glaub mir das! *thumb|200px|Dreggs wahres GesichtLord Dregg: LASST DEN SCORPONOID FREI! IHR ENTKOMMT MIR NICHT! Mona Lisa: Turtles, geht! Kehrt auf euer Schiff zurück! G'thraka: Wir halten sie auf! Donatello: Seid ihr verrückt?!? Was ist mit eurem Planten? Eurem Volk?! Mona Lisa: Geht! Rettet eure Welt! Und Raphael... ich werde dich immer lieben! Trivia *Nachdem Mona Lisa von G'thrakas Entführung berichtet hat, benutzt April ein Nachschlagewerk namens Explorer's Guide to the Universe ("Forscherleitfaden zum Universum"), um Informationen über Sectoid One zu erhalten. Zufälligerweise teilt sich dieser fiktive Ratgeber denselben Namen mit einer realen eBook-Dokumentarreihe von Rosen Publishing. *thumb|200px|Die Grube des ScorponoidsDie Grube des Scorponoids ist eine Anspielung auf die Grube des Sarlaccs aus dem Star Wars-Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Rückkehr_der_Jedi-Ritter Return of the Jedi]. *Das Design von Dreggs Schloss erinnert an Castle Greyskull aus der Masters of the Universe-Franchise, einer Vorlage für die Serie Crognard the Barbarian, mit der Michelangelo seinen Vergleich in dieser Episode wagt. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)